Searching For Symbols
by LeafBun
Summary: Sess/kag Kagome is raised by a mean stepmother. Who are the seven missing princesses? Who is the princess of darkness? How is Kagome pulled into the confusing search, love, and war?(Chapter 6 uploaded! Cracking of The Riddle)
1. A Sad Mother

Here is another sess/kag fic. My favorite pairing! This also contains lots of other pairings.  
Read to find out. Hope you enjoy it and review. I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Sad Mother  
  
Glowing blue eyes stared into heaven as salty rears quietly slid down her porcelain face.  
This kind of sadness can only be experienced by mothers who lost their children. "Milady, please  
stop crying." pleaded a young woman.  
"How can I not, Lily? I couldn't even protect my own babies! Now I'll never find them  
and when I do, they will be all grown up!"  
"It is not your fault milady! You have already used all your powers that will never return.  
You have already sacrificed so much for them and the kingdom."  
"I miss my babies! I will kill Naraku for this."  
"Milady! That's not possible. You have already used all your powers."  
"But I want Naraku DEAD!"  
"I know, how about when you regain your health, I will search for the children. Then we  
will train them and have them destroy Naraku!"  
"Alright, when though?"  
"As soon as you have some of your health back."  
"Which will take years."  
"Yes, but I will wait. How will I be able to identify the children, milady?"  
"They all have a symbol on their right shoulder."  
"Can you describe them to me?"  
"The eldest, has the symbol of a arrow. The second, symbol of a fan. Third, symbol of a  
star. Fifth, symbol of a mirror. Sixth, symbol of a flute. Last of all, the seventh, symbol of a  
rose."  
"Milady, if I may say, you forgot number four."  
"I know, it would be better if you didn't find her."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to talk about it. Just, don't find her. Promise me."  
"Yes milady."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
***Ten Years Later***  
  
"Kagura, Kanna!" called Naraku.  
"Yes?" asked Kagura.  
"What do you want Naraku?" asked Kanna.  
Naraku took out two pills and handed it to Kagura and Kanna. "Swallow it, and don't ask  
any questions."  
"Yes." answered both and swallowed it out of fear of Naraku's wrath if they didn't. When  
they were out of Naraku's hearing range, "Kanna."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't worry, we'll get away from him one day. I promise."  
"I believe you."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In a little poor village, "Get up you lazy girl!" screamed Sarah to Kagome. "Do some  
work, don't just lay around all day!"   
Kagome quickly got up and started working. Ever since her mother had died, her father  
had married again. Soon, a mean woman and her son moved in. They were her stepmother and  
stepbrother. Not long afterwards, Kagome's father died. Sarah had blamed it was Kagome who  
had caused his death.  
Now Sarah treats her as a slave and she works before sunrise till midnight. She was never  
full and had very old, used kimonos. Amazingly, Kagome remained healthy and strong. She was  
usually cheerful and very rarely upset. She never told anyone of her abuse, not like anyone could  
do anything. The villagers loved her, especially the children.   
"Hey girl!" called Noku, her stepbrother.  
"Yes?" asked Kagome through gritted teeth.   
"I want you to clean my room, I accidently spilled some sticky gunk."   
Kagome went and did what he said, or she would earn herself a whipping from Sarah.  
After a hour, Noku's room was cleaned. She went into the kitchen and ate what little left there  
was on the table. Kagome always ate Sarah and Noku's leftovers.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Crash! A evil demon fell to the ground. Sango looked at her work with a smile and  
walked home. "That was easy." she thought to herself. Sango was a demon exterminator, one  
who slays demons, evil demons. Sango herself, has a demon aura even though she is human. Her  
father didn't know why.  
When Sango arrived home, her father and Kohaku congratulated her. Then they had  
dinner. She loved her family very much. "Sango?" called her father.  
"Yes?"  
"Your old enough now, and you should see the world."  
"So you want me to go explore?"  
"Yes, and help the villagers along the way."  
"Yes father."  
"Understand Sango, we are not kicking you out. You are welcome home any time you  
wish."  
"I understand father. Don't worry about me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? Please tell me. Also, Kanna can speak in my fic. ^_^! 


	2. Sesshoumaru After His Little Brother

***IMPORTANT*** At the end of this chapter, you have to vote. Every vote counts. I'll  
tell more at the end. I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast. Also, Sesshoumaru and almost  
everybody will be out of character. ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sesshoumaru After His Little Brother  
  
Kagome washed the clothes by a cool stream, while wiping sweat from her forehead. She  
had to do extra work this week, because her stepsister , Bella, is returning from the village in the  
north. (Kagome lives in the East). Sarah was really happy that her daughter had been engaged to  
a good family. (As in money. Not their kindness.)   
"This is going to be a horrible year." Kagome murmured to herself. "Now, I will have to  
serve three. Bella never liked me, she despised me. I wonder if I will be able to live through this  
year." Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts when someone called her name. It was Hojo.  
"Hi Kagome! What are you doing?" asked Hojo, who had a crush on her for almost five  
years now. They grew up together, but Kagome only liked him as a friend, nothing more.  
"What does it look like?"  
"Washing."  
"Yes, I have a lot to do."  
"Can I help?"  
"Well, can you? How am I suppose to know your ability?"  
"I mean, may I help?" asked Hojo with a smile. Kagome was smarter then any boy he  
knew. (Only boys are allowed to get a education, unless you are from a royal family.) To tell the  
truth, Kagome was a genius. She can answer all questions and come up with great plans.   
"Yes, just squeeze out the water when I hand it to you."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Jaken!" called Lord Inutaisho.  
"Yes, Milord?"  
"Get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to come here, I have something important to speak to  
them about."  
"Yes, right away."  
A few seconds later, (Jaken is quiet fast, because he fears for his life.) Sesshoumaru  
walked in with Jaken behind him. There was no Inuyasha in sight. "Where's Inuyasha?!"  
Inutaisho asked angrily.  
"I don't know, Milord." Jaken replied shaking in fear.  
Inutaisho was going to punish Jaken when Sesshoumaru spoke, "Inuyasha told me he had  
something important to do and left last night."  
***Flashback***  
  
Inuyasha was walking out the front gates with the guards bowing, when Sesshoumaru  
stopped him. "Inuyasha, where are you going?"  
"Sesshoumaru, don't worry about me. I have something really important to do, I will be  
back as soon as I can."  
"Then be careful."  
"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha walked into the dark night and got on his horse, and rode away.  
(He would be faster if he ran, but who cares.)   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Inutaisho calmed down when Sesshoumaru had started talking, "Sesshoumaru, take some  
people with you and call Inuyasha back."  
"Yes, Father."  
Sesshoumaru left his father's presence with a bow and got ready to leave.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sango trudged down the road in the intense heat. Traveling around and learning new  
things was great, but not when your alone under a burning sun. "If I don't find some shade, I will  
be able to cook my lunch on my back." grumbled Sango to herself.   
After another hour, she sat under a big oak tree and took out her lunch and started eating.  
Sango had only left home for less then a day, and she was already missing her father and Kohaku.  
After she was done, she started to walk to a nearby village before it became dark.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Sesshoumaru, I am so happy you chose me to go on this trip with you!" exclaimed  
Miroku excitedly. "I can't wait to see all the pretty girls!"  
"Miroku, this is not vacation. We are searching for Inuyasha, your best friend."  
"Who cares, he can take care of himself. My parents never let me go to the villages."  
"Good thing they didn't, or we wouldn't have any girls left in the kingdom."  
"Your words wound me deeply, Sesshoumaru."  
"Enough, lets go."   
Soon, Sesshoumaru and Miroku were riding their horses and asking people if they saw a  
white- haired hanyou pass by. They didn't get anything out of them, because most of the villagers  
fainted in fear or were begging for their lives. Who wouldn't, when they see two demons. One  
with royal blood, Sesshoumaru, looking pissed and grossed out with the humans. The other,  
Miroku, was trying to grope all the women.   
Soon they left, before the whole village died from fright.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome was cleaning the kitchen when she heard Noku and Sarah exclaiming,  
"Welcome home Bella!"  
Bella walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome on the floor cleaning it up, so she went  
out and grabbed some dirt and spread it on the kitchen floor. Kagome glared at Bella and was  
going to say something when Sarah grabbed Kagome. "Hurry and clean it up. Don't you dare say  
anything that displeases Bella, understand?"  
"Yes, 'Mother'!" Kagome emphasized the mother part. Then Kagome knelt down and  
started to scrub, when she was done, it was midnight. She quickly went to bed, because she had  
to start work again at the crack of dawn.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Kouga?" asked Alan, his little brother.  
"Yes." asked Kouga.  
"Will we be entering the war?"  
"We will try not to, but if we must, then we will."  
"I will fight by your side!" exclaimed Alan, who was only twelve years old.  
"I know you will, brother, I know."  
"What about Southern Lord and Brenden?"  
"They might enter the war, but I'm not sure."  
"What if Brenden and I have to become enemies? We are best friends, I don't want to  
fight him."  
"I know Alan, but if the Brenden's father, the Southern Lord goes against us, then I must  
defend the Northen Land."  
"I wish with all my heart that if we do enter the war, that Brenden and I will be on the  
same side."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"What!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru and Miroku. "Can your repeat that?!"  
The men looked at them and stuttered, "I-I s-s-saw h-him go t-to- toward the Eastern  
Land."  
"What an idiot!" screamed Miroku.  
"Doesn't he know that we are at war with the Eastern Land?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily.  
"We better hurry before Inuyasha gets himself killed." said Miroku.  
Sesshoumaru calmed down and hurriedly went toward the East for Inuyasha, "Father will  
be furious. I wonder what Inuyasha could be doing in the East. He knows we are at war with  
them."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Father, please don't go into war." pleaded Brenden hugging his pet guinea pig tightly. "I  
don't want to fight against Alan!"  
"We might not have to son, we might side with them." stated the Southern Lord.  
"Might, which means we might be against them." Brenden had broken down and started  
crying. "I don't want to!"  
"Stop crying! You are to be the Southern heir, so you must be strong!"  
Brenden was ignoring his father, and continued wailing, "I don't wanna!"  
"Go to bed!"  
Brenden stopped crying and turned, "Who are you siding with, the Eastern or the  
Western?"  
"I haven't decided yet. We might not even have to enter the war."  
"Okay!" said Brenden feeling better when his father said those words. He hopped off into  
his room holding his pet, which was almost out of breath because Brenden was holding it so  
tightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review! Now you get to vote.  
  
A.) Southern sides with Western. Northern sides with Eastern.  
B.) Northern sides with Western. Southern sides with Eastern.  
C.) Both Southern and Northern side with Western. ( I'll have to make the Eastern Land strong  
so it would be fair.)  
D.) Both Southern and Northern side with Eastern. (I'll have to make the Western Land strong so  
it would be fair.)  
  
Okay please vote. It will affect the story. This idea was given by dragonlady. (Check the  
biography.) Letting you guys vote how this story will be written. ^ ^ There will be a voting for  
each chapter. 


	3. Kagome In Trouble

Thanks for voting! Those who voted for C, you won! I am sorry if your choice didn't win,  
but there is another voting at the end! Now for the disclaimer, I don't own any of the Inuyasha  
cast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome In Trouble  
  
"Darn that stupid brother of mine!" said Sesshoumaru angrily. "Because of him we will  
have to enter enemy territory!"  
"I know." said Miroku, who was just as angry. "We have to be careful. If they find out  
who we are, we could be in lots of trouble."  
"Right, so how are we going to do that?"  
"Well, none of our enemies know us. I wouldn't have a problem, but you would."  
"And why would I have a problem?"  
"Not that big of a problem. Your tail, markings, and pride are not going to get you in  
trouble, but your crescent moon will. The heir of the western lands all have a crescent moon. The  
eastern heirs have a sword. The northern has a star, while the southern has a heart.  
"I don't need a history lesson right now. Your point is for me to cover up the crescent  
moon."  
"Precisely!"  
Sesshoumaru went toward a small stream and looked at his reflection as he applied some  
yellowish substance on his moon. After a few minutes, the moon disappeared, as if it was never  
there in the first place.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Father?" asked Brendan while he hugged his guinea pig tightly.  
"What is it?"   
"Do you know which side we will be joining yet?"  
"Yes. The eastern lord must be very brave."  
"Why?"  
"He attacked my borders just a few days ago. He had just declared war on both the  
western land and ours, the southern land."  
"Which side is Alan going to be on?"  
"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we will be on the same team."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Brother?" asked Alan sweetly.  
"If your gonna ask which land we will side with, we will side with the western."  
"Why?"  
"Because the eastern lord refused to sign the peace treaty."  
"Oh, that is great!"  
"Why is that?"  
"Brendan will also be on the western side! I am so happy. I am gonna see him right now!"  
stated Alan enthusiastically. When Alan had said he was going to visit Brendan right now, he  
meant right now. He had set off for the south on the fastest horse in the whole royal stable.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"This is impossible!" screeched Lily. "I have no clue where to even start searching!" Lily  
stopped and sniffed the air. "There is a battle going on not far from here."  
She quickly raced off in that direction being the curious cat demon she was. She arrived  
at what seemed to be a battle between a miko and a snake demon. "From the looks of it, it seems  
the miko has the upper hand." Lily murmured to herself.   
*Thud* The demon had fallen dead. Lily seeing this, quickly disguised herself as a  
human with her magical abilities. The miko walked toward Lily and asked a bit worried, "Are  
you okay? Do you need help?"  
"I'm lost." lied Lily.  
"Why don't you come back to the village with me. Then we will try to solve your  
problems."  
"Thank you. What is your name, kind miko?"  
"My name is Kikyou. Come on, you must be hungry." (Lily disguised her aura too.)  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Alan looked at the southern palace and sighed, "I'm finally here after five days of non-  
stop traveling." He slowly slid off the horse and knocked on the gates.  
"Ah, please come in, Milord." said a servant. They quickly let Alan in, because they all  
knew him to be their prince's best friend. They took the horse to their stable and fed and cleaned  
it.  
"Brendan!" cried Alan happily as he rushed over to give him a hug. "I have great news!"  
"What is it?" asked Brendan happily as he jumped up and down. If the guinea pig could  
puke, it would have when Brendan started jumping up and down.  
"We will be on the same side!"  
"Great!"  
Then they went on talking about what they did and other stuff. The guinea pig ran away  
from Brendan when he loosened his hold. Brendan didn't notice it was gone, because he was so  
engrossed in their conversations.  
"Dinner is ready!" called a servant.  
"I'm starving, lets go eat!" Alan said.  
"Wait! Where is my pet!"  
"I don't know."  
"Find it! You made me lose it!"  
"Me?"  
"If you weren't talking to me, I wouldn't be engrossed. Then I wouldn't have loosened  
my hold, and I wouldn't have lost my PET!   
"Well, excuse me for talking." Alan bit out angrily."Fine, I'll look for it after we eat."  
"No, pet first!"  
"Food!"  
"Pet!"   
This argument went on for a good five minutes until Brendan sat on the grass and began  
crying. Alan seeing his friend crying said, "Fine, I'll go find your stupid pet. Stop crying."  
Alan was about leave when Brendan stated, "I'm coming too."  
"Fine, but aren't you gonna tell your father?"  
Brendan called over a servant and commanded him, "Tell my father I will be going on a  
trip with Alan. Tell him not to worry and we will be safe. Also, Alan and the northern lands has  
sided with us!"   
Then they started their long search for Brendan's pet. They couldn't pick up it's scent,  
and it had a really good head start. So Brendan and Alan had a really long search, taking them  
farther and farther from their home and into the East.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
*SLAP*  
Kagome received a red hand print from Bella, who was fuming with anger. "It's all your  
fault! The northern land is siding with the west. They just canceled my engagement! I will never  
experience wealth, and it's all your fault."  
Kagome was going to say something when Sarah stepped in, "Get out of here girl! Go do  
some work, and don't you dare upset Bella again!"  
Kagome quickly ran outside and thought, "What did I do? It's not my fault the northern  
land wants to side with the west. I was doing my chores as always, and Bella just storms in and  
slaps me. Then she starts blaming me for things I never did!"  
Kagome was so angry, she didn't know she was going into the forest, and at night too.  
The forest is known for demons, who rape and eat girls. (They just eat the boys.) When Kagome  
finally realized, she was utterly lost.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Thank you again Kikyou." said Lily with a warm smile.  
"Your wel..." Kikyou was cut off from her words when a half demon with cute white  
hears burst in through the door.  
"Kikyou, I finally found you!"  
"Inuyasha?" asked Kikyou stunned to see Inuyasha.  
"Aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Of course I am! I just didn't expect you to show up."  
"I missed your, so I came to see you. But I have to leave in a few days, or father and my  
brother is going to be mad."  
"Okay, and let me introduce you to Lily." said Kikyou as she pointed at Lily. "And this is  
Inuyasha."  
"Hi Inuyasha, nice to meet you." greeted Lily.  
"Nice to meet you too." said Inuyasha bordly with a glare, which Kikyou didn't notice.  
Inuyasha had came all the way to spend some time with Kikyou alone, but this woman was in  
the way.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Kagome wandered deeper and deeper without realizing it. The next thing she knew,  
demons surrounded her and had backed her up against a pine tree. Kagome did what all girls  
would do in a situation like this, they screamed for help. "Help!"  
"There is no one to save you." stated a demon who was just a foot away form Kagome.  
He pinned her down onto the ground and ripped apart her clothes, earning another scream from  
Kagome.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please vote and review. Remember, think wisely, it will change how the fic ends.  
Who is going to save Kagome?  
A.) Alan  
B.) Brendan  
C.) Miroku  
D.) Sesshoumaru  
E.) Nobody 


	4. Rescued

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! If you voted for D, you won! There is more voting  
at the end. So don't forget. I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rescued   
  
"Sesshoumaru, where should...." Miroku stopped in mid sentence when he noticed  
Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. "Just great, now I have to find both you and Inuyasha.  
Inutaisho is going to kill me. Sesshoumaru! Where are you!?"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Sesshoumaru ran in the direction he heard the screaming from and thought, "Why do I  
even care? I am getting way to curious for my own good. Miroku not doubt will be pissed when I  
return."  
What Sesshoumaru saw disgusted him to no end. Demons were trying to rape a girl, a  
human girl to be more precise.  
"Help!" screamed Kagome as tears streamed down her face. The demon was just about to  
jump on her when a white blur zoomed past. When Kagome looked at the demon, it was  
shredded into many pieces. The remaining demons quickly scampered away.  
"Who are you?" asked Kagome as she fainted. Before she hit the ground, Sesshoumaru  
had caught her.  
"Why am I doing this?" Sesshoumaru asked himself. "She is just a human, and she is  
worthless." Though Sesshoumaru argued with himself that she is a disgusting human, he took of  
his silky, white kimono and wrapped it around the near naked girl. (Sesshoumaru still has a  
white shirt underneath.) Then he picked her up, thinking how nice she smelled without noticing  
and raced back to Miroku.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"I. Need. Food." Alan said, puncturing every word.  
"Not before I find my guinea pig." said Brendan looking really sad.  
"I'll die before I find that stupid pet of yours."  
"You won't die because you're a demon. Demons can go on days without food and water.  
Also, my pet isn't stupid!"  
"Why me? Why couldn't the guinea pig disappear after I had dinner?"  
"Is food all you can think about?"  
"I guess so." Alan replied as he sniffed the air again. Without saying a word, Alan  
zoomed off.  
"Where do you think your going?" asked Brendan as he chased Alan.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Miroku!" called Sesshoumaru as he mounted his horse again, still holding the girl close  
to him.  
"Sesshoumaru, where have...." Miroku stopped talking when he noticed that  
Sesshoumaru was carrying a girl. Miroku after a few second inspection, came to the conclusion  
that she was a beautiful girl in distress and Sesshoumaru saved her.  
"Miroku, keep your hands to yourself." commanded Sesshoumaru when he saw Miroku's  
hand coming close to the girl.  
Miroku quickly pulled his hand back and said, "Sesshoumaru, how long have you known  
this girl?"  
"I just saved her from a pack of demons."  
"So you just met her, and your already so protective. I wonder how protective you will get  
in the future."  
"There will not be a future for us. She is a human."  
"So if she wasn't a human, would you take her as a mate?"  
"Miroku, shut up. We will drop this girl off at the next village, then we will continue  
searching for Inuyasha."  
Miroku didn't say anything else, as to not piss of Sesshoumaru. They made their way  
through the forest and into the village as Kagome snuggled closer into Sesshoumaru's embrace.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Kikyou!" screamed Lily.   
Kikyou quickly rushed to Lily's side from the kitchen and asked, "What is it? What's  
wrong?"  
Lily pointed a finger at Inuyasha and acted afraid, "He tried to kill me. He said I was in  
the way."  
"Inuyasha." growled Kikyou.  
"What?" asked Inuyasha with a frown.  
"If you don't be nice to Lily, I will have to kick you out."  
"What? Your going to kick me out because her? I came all this way to see you and you  
side with her?"  
"Inuyasha. Don't get me angry."  
"Fine, I'm going for a walk." stated Inuyasha as he slammed the door shut.  
Kikyou turned back to Lily and said, "He won't bother you any more." Lily smirked as  
Kikyou returned to the kitchen.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"What do you want demon?" asked Sango as she grabbed her boomerang.  
"All I want is some food." said Alan as his mouth began to water.  
"Alan!" called Brendan. "What are you doing? Can't you tell she is a demon exterminator  
from the way she dresses?"  
Alan ignored Brendan and asked, "Miss, can I please have some food? I'm starving."  
Sango couldn't help but smile. They were so cute, and they reminded her of Kohaku.  
Sango stepped toward Alan as Brendan jumped in front of Alan. "I won't hurt you." said Sango  
still smiling.  
"Don't you kill demons?" asked Brendan still suspicious.  
"I do, but I only kill evil demons." replied Sango as she offered some rolls to Alan, who  
accepted it immediately. Though Brendan was still suspicious, but when hadn't died from  
poison, he relaxed a bit.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Where did that lazy girl run off to?" demanded Sarah.  
"She pro...." Noku was cut off when there was a knock on the door. Sarah walked over  
and opened the door and was shocked. There was two demons with Kagome behind them.  
"Kagome, what trouble did you cause?" asked Sarah shaking with fear. Bella came  
walked in and was immediately entranced by Sesshoumaru.  
"Shouldn't you ask what happened." Miroku said while looking at Sarah with disdain.  
Sarah quickly opened the door to let them in. Kagome quickly left to take a bath and  
change her clothes while Sarah and Bella talked with Sesshoumaru and Miroku.  
Kagome thought about what happened as she took her bath.  
***Flashback***  
  
Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes and found herself starring at a pair of  
beautiful golden eyes. Kagome was about to scream when she remembered him as the demon  
who had saved her.  
"I see that your awake." said Sesshoumaru.  
"Thank you."  
Sesshoumaru was shocked, the human had not screamed when she awoke, but had  
thanked him.  
"You really are beautiful." added Miroku. "What's your name."  
"Kagome."  
"Beautiful name." commented Miroku.   
Sesshoumaru silently agreed and thought. "Not only is her name beautiful, but everything  
about her is." Sesshoumaru quickly stopped himself when he noticed what he was thinking  
about.  
"My name is Miroku, and the one that is holding you is Sesshoumaru. Do you live in this  
village?"  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"Over there." pointed Kagome as they slowly rode there. They had talked all the way  
there, well at least Miroku was.   
***End Flashback***  
  
"They are really nice for demons." Kagome said aloud to herself. "And Sesshoumaru  
saved me, I have to think of a way to repay him."  
Kagome was making her way back when she heard the door close. They had left.   
"Kagome, you almost got us killed!" screeched Sarah.  
"Sorry."  
"Get to work."  
As Kagome did her daily work again, she noticed that Bella was awfully quiet with a  
smile on her face. "I bet she's in love with Sesshoumaru." Kagome thought to herself. "He is  
really gorge.." Kagome caught herself before she finished her sentence.  
"I bet they are nobles." stated Bella to herself. "They were going toward the capitol. I will  
meet them again, and I will make sure Sesshoumaru is mine!"  
Kagome glared at Bella without her noticing and quickly jumped up when she  
remembered what her father had said when she was young. "Kagome, never go near the capitol.  
The demons there are really intelligent, and they love to give you riddles and puzzles, and if you  
can't solve it, you die. No human or demon is safe there, unless you are nobles."  
"But they are nobles." Kagome thought to herself. "But, it still doesn't seem right. Wait,  
their accent! They aren't nobles from the eastern land but another, and we are having war with  
the other lands right now! Their in danger!" (Kagome will probably be only one of few who can  
tell the difference. Remember, she is the smartest girl in this village. And maybe the whole land.  
Wait, did I just give away something? v_v?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please vote.   
A.) Kagome goes after Sesshoumaru and Miroku.  
B.) Kagome doesn't go after Sesshoumaru and Miroku.  
C.) Kagome is stopped from going by someone.  
D.) Bella goes after Sesshoumaru and Miroku. 


	5. Following Sesshoumaru and Miroku

Thanks for the votes, and if you voted for A, you win! This time, in addition to voting,  
  
try solving a problem. I'll tell you more at the end. Okay, I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast,  
  
and I never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Following Sesshoumaru and Miroku  
  
  
  
"Okay, think, think, think. I know." thought Kagome to herself as she thought of how to  
  
get away from her stepmother, sister, and brother without them asking to much questions.  
  
"Sarah-sama!" called Kagome as she quickly, but neatly wrote a letter.   
  
"What?" asked Sarah, really pissed off that Kagome had interrupted her conversation  
  
with Bella.  
  
"Bella just received a letter from a far away village." replied Kagome as she handed Sarah  
  
the letter. (Sarah doesn't know Kagome can write letters. Most girls don't get any education, so  
  
Sarah believes her.)  
  
Sarah read the letter and gasped. Bella came in and read the letter. (Bella got education,  
  
so don't start.)  
  
Dear Bella-sama,  
  
My son has seen the beauty of you on the way back to our village. My son is the captain  
  
of the eastern army, and asks for your daughters hand in marriage. If you agree, send a servant  
  
over to make arrangements.  
  
"Mother, I'm getting married." stated Bella. (She isn't very bright is she?)  
  
"That's wonderful! Kagome, prepare to leave. (She isn't very bright either is she?)  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome, though she knew perfectly what Sarah was talking about.  
  
"It says in the letter to send a servant to make arrangements." stated Bella impatiently.  
  
"But it may take months to get there." said Kagome, hiding a smile.  
  
"I don't care! Just don't mess up when you get there, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Bella."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"So we're heading for the capitol?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, if Inuyasha is not there, we will search elsewhere." replied Sesshoumaru, though  
  
his mind was thinking of a certain girl. "Why am I thinking about a human?" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
himself.   
  
"Because she is beautiful, kind, and has a really enticing scent unlike other humans."  
  
replied Miroku.  
  
"Huh, did I say that out loud?"  
  
"You definitely did, milord."  
  
"I must be losing it."  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru, don't deny it. Tell the truth, what do you think of her?"  
  
"She is a human."  
  
"Come on, please?"  
  
"I'll say this much, she is prettier than the average human, and has a really nice scent.  
  
Now stop bugging me so I can think."  
  
"Think, think about Kagome?"  
  
"Mi-ro-ku, one more nonsense out of you and your dinner."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kagome finally closed the door and heaved a big sigh. "They are so annoying! Man, they  
  
reminded me not to mess up every ten seconds. Can't a girl have some peace and quiet for  
  
once?" Kagome quickly began her trip to the capitol, hopping the two demons will survive until  
  
she reaches them.  
  
Sarah had given Kagome money for the trip and some really nice kimonos, as to not  
  
embarrass her. Kagome was currently wearing a blue kimono with white flowers adorning it.  
  
Even though the kimono wasn't all that beautiful, Kagome looked almost heavenly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"So, you guys are searching for a guinea pig?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes." replied Alan and Brendan, who decided to join Sango on her trip for the time  
  
being. They continued to talk when Alan suddenly stopped and put a hand out to stop the rest of  
  
the group.  
  
"Alan, what's wrong?" asked Brendan.  
  
"Brendan, you are a pathetic excuse for a demon, especially a royal one."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Well, listen."  
  
Brendan concentrated until he heard footsteps coming closer to them at a quick pace. "I  
  
hear it, someone is coming."  
  
Minutes later, a image of a young girl came into view. Kagome saw a demon  
  
exterminator and two demons, but ignored it, even though she thought it was weird to see a  
  
demon exterminator and two demons be friends.  
  
"Stop!" called Sango when Kagome raced passed them without another glance. Kagome  
  
stopped, and turned around to face Sango.  
  
"What is it? I have to go."  
  
"Where are you going in such a rush?" asked Sango.  
  
"I need to get to the capitol, and fast!"  
  
"Why?" asked Brendan.  
  
"Because if I don't, two demons are going to die!"  
  
"That's weird." stated Alan. "Why would you, a human, worry about the safety of  
  
demons?"  
  
"Because they saved my life."  
  
"Now it is just getting stranger." stated Sango, "A demon, saved you."  
  
"I don't have time to talk, I got to go."  
  
"Wait!" called Sango. "Why don't you join me? I am also going to the capitol."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Brendan.  
  
"Are you nuts?" asked Alan, "Don't you guys know that the demons there love to ask you  
  
questions that are impossible to answer? And if you answer wrong, or can't answer at all, you  
  
die!"  
  
"Really?" asked Sango with disbelief. "Do you know this?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head. The three stared at her in shock. "Then I am definently going."  
  
stated Sango.  
  
"Why?" asked Brendan again.  
  
"I am a demon exterminator, and I will not allow demons to harm anyone. What is your  
  
name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Okay, lets go!"  
  
"Wait!" called Alan. "You guys aren't leaving me out of the fun."  
  
"No!" stated Brendan. "It's to dangerous. Father will be furious. And I know your  
  
bro...Hey, wait for me!" called Brendan when he noticed everyone was already gone and he was  
  
standing in the middle of the road by himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I have a sinking feeling that father and Sesshoumaru are going to kill me." said Inuyasha  
  
to himself.  
  
"Then go home." replied Lily, who seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
"I would have, if you weren't here!"  
  
"Why are you blaming me?"  
  
"Because if you weren't here, I would have had time to spend with Kikyou alone and I  
  
would have left two days ago.  
  
"So, you're in love with Kikyou."  
  
"Who said so?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You're in love with Kikyou."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Fine, but you can't lie to yourself."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Halt!" called the gate guard. Sesshoumaru and Miroku stopped, and got ready to fight, if  
  
need be. "You can not go farther until you pass milord's test."  
  
"What test?" asked Miroku.  
  
"That will be decided by Milord. He is on a trip, so wait at that inn with the others." said  
  
the guard as he pointed to a beautiful, big inn. Sesshoumaru nodded his head, but was furious  
  
inside.  
  
"How long will we have to wait?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Until sundown."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What is taking them so long!?" asked Inutaisho to no one in particular.   
  
"Milord, why are you so anxious?" asked Myouga, his advisor and servant.  
  
"I need that back here to discuss the war."  
  
"Milord, do you have a plan?"  
  
"Yes, but it will require time, a lot of time."  
  
"Can you please tell me?"  
  
"Well, have you heard about the jewel princesses?"  
  
"Milord, you couldn't be thinking on searching for them, are you?"  
  
"Yes I am, they are said to have great power, and combined, they are unstoppable."  
  
"That's right, but according to my knowledge, they have disappeared a long time ago.  
  
Searching for them would be futile."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Their jewel on their foreheads will not appear until they have fully mastered their  
  
power."  
  
"What?! This wasn't written in the scroll!"  
  
"As many things aren't written in the scroll."  
  
"So basically, they are impossible to find."  
  
"Not impossible, but hard."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, the six princesses(I know there's seven, but in the scrolls there is only six.  
  
Remember Lily's master wanted the fourth to be erased from history.) have symbols on their  
  
backs that will identify them."  
  
"So, then I will just have to have Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and my army to search girls  
  
with symbols on their back."  
  
"There are many flaws."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One, the princes and your army are male. The princesses are female. Two, the princesses  
  
were scattered and could be in the south, north, and eastern lands. Third, from my knowledge,  
  
they are human, which adds to the population of the search. Fourth, the symbols can not be seen  
  
until the princesses show strong emotion, as in love, willing to die for the one they love. Worry,  
  
scared for the death of close friends or family. Sadness, wounded emotionally and wants to  
  
commit suicide. Hate, wants to kill the enemy, and will do anything to do so."  
  
"Argh! Forget it! We'll talk more about it after my sons return."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sesshoumaru and Miroku waited for their test. The noble was passing out riddles,  
  
puzzles, and all sorts of stuff. Finally, it was Sesshoumaru and Miroku's turn.   
  
The noble motioned to his servants, who came quickly pushing a statue in. "Tell me how  
  
much this weighs, you can not use a scale, and you can not lift the statue off this cart."  
  
Miroku opened his mouth and stated, "That's impossible! How am I suppose to tell how  
  
much that weighs without lifting it and using a scale?"  
  
"That is your problem, not mine. If you can't answer it, you will leave your head here. If  
  
you answer correctly, you may leave unharmed." Then he walked into the center of the room and  
  
announced. "All of you have three days. At the sundown of the third day and you can't answer it,  
  
you will die! Now enjoy your stay, and try not to stress to much."  
  
The noble left chuckling loudly. As soon as he was out of sight, everyone hurried to their  
  
rooms and tried to solve their test.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
***The afternoon of the third day***  
  
  
  
"Finally!" cried Sango, "We're here!" Sango turned to Kagome, who had become her best  
  
friend, only to find she wasn't there. Sango began to panic, but when she saw Kagome talking to  
  
the guard, she sighed a relief.   
  
Sango, Alan, and Brendan walked toward Kagome when they were suddenly ushered into  
  
a inn. "Hey let go!" screamed Brendan at the top of his lungs. Kagome and Sango winced and  
  
covered their ears at the loud sound, but Alan fell to the floor howling in pain because a demon's  
  
ears are a lot more sensitive.   
  
Everyone poked their head out of their rooms and shouted, "Shut-up, we are trying to  
  
think here." Then they closed their doors and returned to their thinking.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Miroku hearing the loud racket came out and looked. They were  
  
shocked to see Kagome, another girl, and two demons. When Kagome saw Sesshoumaru and  
  
Miroku she rushed toward them and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly around the waist and started  
  
crying. "I-I'm so h-happy your s-safe." choked out Kagome between sobs.   
  
Sango walked over and said, "You must be Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Kagome has told  
  
me all about you guys, and she has been worried about your safety for days now. She could not  
  
eat and sleep properly, worried that you guys were dead."  
  
"I'm so honored that you care about me." cried Miroku. "Aren't you going to give me a  
  
hug too?"  
  
Kagome finally released a stunned Sesshoumaru and replied, "No, no matter how much I  
  
care about you, I still don't trust your hand."  
  
"What's wrong with his hand?" asked Sango confused.  
  
"Oh, this is Sango, Alan, and Brendan." introduced Kagome as she pointed to each one.  
  
They talked about their trip as Sesshoumaru was lost in his own thought. "This human, she just  
  
hugged me, and told me she was happy that I was safe. She is so strange, most humans would  
  
have ran away screaming. When she hugged me, I could feel her fear slowly ebb away. What is  
  
this strange feeling?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was knocked out of his thoughts when the noble began speaking, "What do  
  
we have here? A demon exterminator, two demons, and a beautiful human."  
  
Sesshoumaru, without thinking stepped in front of Kagome. This did not go unnoticed.  
  
"So, you know each other?"  
  
"Yes." replied Kagome, and surprisingly no fear was evident at all.   
  
"Then you guys can work on the same test." stated the noble as he repeated the test. "Tell  
  
me how much this weighs," he said pointing to the statue on the cart, " you can not use a scale,  
  
and you can not lift the statue off this cart. Also, I want to know your relationship."  
  
Kagome smirked at the test. "This is to easy." thought Kagome. Kagome was snapped  
  
back to reality when the noble asked for their relationship.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No, all of you."  
  
"Well, I-I um I am..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cast your vote. Remember each choice has its own reply from the noble. Think wisely.  
  
How should Kagome be related to them.  
  
Sesshoumaru's...  
  
A.) Sister  
  
B.) Cousin  
  
C.) Sister-in-law  
  
D.) Fiancee  
  
Miroku's  
  
E.) Sister  
  
F.) Cousin  
  
G.) Sister-in-law  
  
H.) Fiancee  
  
Now can any of you answer the riddle? If you get it right, I will put your name on my next  
  
chapter. There could be more then one way to solve it. I don't know. But there is at least one  
  
way. Try, don't be embarrassed if you get it wrong. I get things wrong all the time. The truth, I  
  
don't know the answer. Dragonlady came up with this, and she has the answer. 


	6. Meet the Eastern Lord, and the Cracking

Those who tried to answer the riddle:  
  
sesshoumaru lover1: Good try, but length times width times height gives you the mass (I think.),  
  
not weight. But thanks for trying!  
  
Jessica: Even if they picked up the whole cart, they can't tell how much weight belongs to the  
  
cart, and how much weight belongs to the statue. Though it was a good try.  
  
lovely angel: Good, your guess was great, but you'll need support on why you think it's fifty lbs.  
  
MysticalAngel: Thanks for trying, but three tons will smash the cart. Also, you'll need support  
  
for why you think it's that much. But that's okay, really happy that you tried.  
  
Author's Notes: Still me, Dragonlady, your real author is still paying her respects to the dead.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the whole cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The characters not in the  
  
Inuyasha series belong to me and Dragongirl.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Meet the Eastern Lord, and the Cracking of The Riddle  
  
  
  
"Well, I-I um I am..." stuttered Kagome trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
"She's my cousin, who is engaged to Sesshoumaru here." lied Miroku with a straight  
  
face.  
  
"Your cousin? I can tell you are a demon, while this girl, while beautiful, is still a  
  
human." stated the noble with an evil smirk.  
  
"Well, this is how it goes." butted in Kagome before Miroku blew it. "Our great, great,  
  
great, great, grandmother had two children. One of the children married a human, and had a child  
  
themselves. That child later married another human, and so on. While the other child of our  
  
great, great, great, great, grandmother married a full demon. So they,...."  
  
"Enough!" yelled the noble holding his head. "I don't want to know your confusing  
  
family tree!"  
  
"Fine!" pouted Kagome as she made a face. Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Alan, and  
  
Brendan had to refrain from bursting into laughter.  
  
"So can you solve the riddle?" asked the noble with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, I fact, I can." replied Kagome matter of fact tone. "Though I would need a few  
  
things to do so."  
  
"Whatever you need, just remember you are not allowed to pick up the statue, and is not  
  
allowed to use a scale!"  
  
"I know, my 'FAMILY' and I can't pick up the statue." stated Kagome emphasizing  
  
family and I . "All I want is to prove you wrong in front of the Eastern Lord."  
  
"Why?" asked the noble, curiosity taking control.  
  
"Scared?" taunted Kagome.  
  
"No, fine, we'll leave for the palace now!" with that said, everyone prepared to leave.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku and raised an eyebrow. "Out of all the things to say, why did  
  
you have to say I was YOUR cousin and SESSHOUMARU'S fiancee? Asked Kagome pissed.  
  
"Well you two seem like such a good cou..." started Miroku, but was cut off with  
  
Kagome stomping on his foot.   
  
"Serves you right." stated Sesshoumaru as he turned toward Kagome and asked, "Do you  
  
really know how to solve that riddle?"  
  
"Of course." replied Kagome.  
  
"Then how much does it weigh?" asked Sango with amazement.   
  
"I don't know." replied Kagome.   
  
"You just said you did!" yelled Brendan.   
  
"Quite yelling, I said I can solve it, but I didn't say I knew the weight." replied Kagome.  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" asked Miroku still holding his toe.  
  
"Well, I will be using the noble's words against him." replied Kagome as she walked out  
  
the door. "Come on, or we'll be late."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
  
  
"Ow, b***h!" screamed Inuyasha at Lily.  
  
"Such fowl language!" scolded Kikyou with a frown. "Lily didn't mean to, did you Lily?"  
  
"Of course not, it was an accident. I just sort of slipped and the soup went flying in the  
  
sky! I can't help it if the soup likes Inuyasha's head."  
  
"Why you, I ought ta kill you for this." screamed Inuyasha as he charged at Lily.  
  
Kikyou grabbed her frying pan and knocked Inuyasha on conscience and sighed, "How  
  
immature!" Kikyou began to walk to the hut when Lily whispered something no one could hear.   
  
"Inuyasha, don't you dare anger me, or you'll just have to suffer the consequences."   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"So you want to answer an impossible riddle in front of me?" asked the Eastern Lord with  
  
an amused look. Miroku had to keep a tight grip on Sesshoumaru's arm to keep him from trying  
  
to assassin the lord right then and there.  
  
"Yes your majesty." replied Kagome with a bow.  
  
"Then lets hear your answer." stated the Lord.  
  
"Well, I have to ask the noble a question first." replied Kagome.  
  
"Then ask." commanded the noble slightly irritated.   
  
"Well, how much does your head weigh?" asked Kagome innocently.  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" asked the noble.  
  
"Just curious." replied Kagome with her innocent look.  
  
"Fine, about seven pounds."   
  
"Now answer the riddle." stated the Lord getting impatient.  
  
"Okay, the statue weighs exactly seven pounds." replied Kagome.  
  
"Wrong!" yelled the noble.  
  
"I can prove to you I am right." replied Kagome.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Get two tanks and fill it up with the exact amount of water." commanded Kagome.  
  
The eastern lord nodded his head so the guards did as Kagome commanded.   
  
"Okay, drop the statue into the water." commanded Kagome. The noble looked calm and  
  
even had a smile on as the guards dropped the statue into the water.  
  
"Wait!" yelled the noble. "I thought I said you can't pick up the statue."   
  
"Well, technically, I didn't." replied Kagome. "They did." said Kagome pointing to the  
  
guards.  
  
"Fine, it's not going to help you anyway."  
  
"Last of all, chop off your head and drop it in the other tank." stated Kagome pointing at  
  
the noble.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well, you said your head weighed seven pounds, and I said the statue weighed seven  
  
pounds. So, if the water level remains the same after your head is dropped in, I'm correct. If the  
  
water level changes, your correct. So milord," stated Kagome toward the eastern lord. "Will you  
  
chop off his head so I can prove I am correct?"  
  
Before the eastern lord could reply, the noble cried, "Your right, your right, it does weigh  
  
seven pounds! You don't have to prove it."  
  
"Well, that means I'm correct. So we will be leaving now." replied Kagome as she  
  
pushed her companions out of the palace.  
  
"Kill him!" ordered the eastern lord pointing at the noble. "He is so stupid and pathetic.  
  
The girl, on the other hand, is a genius, and she will certainly be of great help to me in my quest  
  
to conquer the world."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"You're a genius!" cried Sango giving Kagome a big hug.  
  
"You did well." commented Sesshoumaru as he lifted Kagome onto his horse. Everyone  
  
eyed them.  
  
"I can't leave Kagome here, so she will be coming with me." stated Sesshoumaru looking  
  
annoyed.  
  
"So, Sango-sama, are you coming with us too?" asked Miroku innocently as his hands  
  
began to wander toward Sango's bottom.   
  
Whack! "Yes, I will come with you guys, but I will ride with either Alan or Brendan."  
  
replied Sango as she dusted her hands.   
  
Soon they continued on their way with Sango, Alan, and Brendan chatting about different  
  
demons, and Sesshoumaru holding a sleeping Kagome close to him. Miroku, well lets just say, he  
  
decided to take a nap on the road with Sango's hand print on his face.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Author's Note: Well, according to Dragongirl I am not suppose to update until this chapter gets  
  
ten reviews. But, I will update other stories. Ja ne! 


	7. Inuyasha Is So Dead

Is it me, or is this fic plain boring? (Please do say.)   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Inuyasha Is So Dead  
  
  
  
"Stop!" commanded Sesshoumaru. Everyone halted and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I can  
  
smell Inuyasha's scent."  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He's my half brother. The one I am looking for." replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Where?" asked Kagome.  
  
"That way." pointed Sesshoumaru toward the north east.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Why you!" screamed Inuyasha as he chased after Lily with Kikyou after Inuyasha trying  
  
to stop him. Just as Inuyasha pounced onto Lily, a hand grabbed him and pulled him away.  
  
"Inuyasha, seems like your enjoying yourself." stated Sesshoumaru. "But I want to know  
  
how you got here in one piece."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Au oh, am I in trouble?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head as Inuyasha  
  
gulped. "I took another hidden road which doesn't have to go through the capitol."  
  
"What cute ears!" exclaimed Kagome as she rubbed them.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Inuyasha about to strike for touching his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha, put your claws away. This is Kagome, and she is the one who saved me and  
  
Miroku from the death you caused us." stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So why are you here?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Father told me to bring you home."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, now lets go."  
  
"Bye Inuyasha." called Lily as she wiped away fake tears. "Remember I love you!"  
  
"Is this the human you are in love with?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Of course not! She is my worst enemy."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Finally Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha were ready to go after Kikyou promised she  
  
will go find him on the eastern border in three months. "Kagome, what are you going to do?"  
  
asked Sango.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Miroku waited for her reply. "Me? I don't know. Probably go home."  
  
"Then why don't you come with us Kagome." suggested Miroku. "The people you call  
  
family doesn't look very friendly." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome onto his horse before Kagome  
  
could answer.  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha then asked Miroku in a whisper. "When did  
  
Sesshoumaru start liking humans?"  
  
"When he met Kagome. Though I think she is the only human he will ever like."  
  
"Why does he like her?"  
  
"Probably because she is really intelligent. Also, Sesshoumaru is the one who saved her  
  
from being raped by some lesser demons."  
  
"Wow, that's a change in attitude and actions."  
  
"Your telling me."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Alan and Brendan had finally decided that they were going to head home too, while  
  
Sango decided to come with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome. After days of  
  
traveling, they were finally in the western lands.   
  
"Sesshoumaru," whispered Miroku as Kagome and Sango sat eating on the other side of  
  
camp. "Would your father allow humans in the castle?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Sesshoumaru. "He has a human for a wife, and Inuyasha is proof."  
  
"Hey, leave me out of your little talk will ya?" asked Inuyasha unhappily.   
  
"But she is from enemy territory." added Miroku.  
  
"So?" asked Sesshoumaru. "If it wasn't for her, we would be dead." Miroku nodded,  
  
knowing there was nothing he could do.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Where is that girl?" screeched Sarah. "Did she run away?"  
  
"Seems so, mother." replied Bella with a scowl. "Ungrateful girl!"  
  
"What should we do? You have to marry soon! Before your over the age!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Finally, after two days, they arrived at the palace. Kagome and Sango gasped. "I didn't  
  
know you were royalties!" cried Sango. "All you said was that you were from the western land."  
  
"Don't worry, I will not let anyone harm you." assured Sesshoumaru as he gently  
  
squeezed Kagome's hands.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Sorry, I can't really write this, because I have my own fics! Dragongirl is going to be back on  
  
Tuesday so be patient! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU THINK THIS FIC SUCKS! TELL THE  
  
TRUTH! 


	8. Despised

DG: Hey I'm back! Let's give a round applause for dragonlady! Sorry for the long wait, I was  
  
still in grief! Now I'm all normal again!  
  
DL: About time, now I can go work on my own fics.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Enough talk and hurry it up!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, stop talking all mushy! Girls talk so much!  
  
Kagome: WHACK!  
  
DG: Anyway, I don't own any Inuyasha characters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Despised  
  
  
  
"Father, I would like you to meet Kagome and Sango." introduced Sesshoumaru. "They  
  
helped us retrieve Inuyasha."  
  
"Retrieve?" asked Inuyasha. "You make me sound like a dog!"  
  
"Inuyasha, technically, you are." stated Miroku. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and whacked  
  
him on the head. Inutaisho took a sniff and growled.  
  
"Sango nice to meet you, but Kagome, you are not welcome here!" stated Inutaisho.   
  
"Your highness, Kagome is from the eastern land, but she despises them!" added Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha spoke at once. "Father, she can stay with me." Sesshoumaru glared at  
  
Inuyasha, but Inuyasha just glared back.  
  
"Kagome, what kind of vixen are you?" asked Inutaisho in an accusing tone. Kagome was  
  
rendered speechless.   
  
'Why does everyone hate me?' asked Kagome to herself. 'I never did anything, yet  
  
everyone seems to despise me.'   
  
"Father, Kagome is not a vixen!" stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She is really kind." added Inuyasha. 'And beautiful, like Kikyou.'  
  
"Kagome is the one who saved us!" piped in Miroku.  
  
"Kagome is my best friend, and she is not like that." added Sango meekly.   
  
"Fine, but if I find that she is trying to betray us, I will kill her." stated Inutaisho as he  
  
left. Sesshoumaru pulled the frightened Kagome into an embrace, surprising everyone, even  
  
himself.   
  
"Kagome will be staying with me." stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I see, you want..." started Miroku. Sango whacked him on the head.  
  
"Can't you think something not perverted for a minute?" asked Sango with a sigh.  
  
"Where am I going to stay?"  
  
"With me!" exclaimed Miroku. Sango dropped her head and thought. 'Why him of all  
  
people?'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Days passed, Inutaisho explained his plan to his two sons. They were to find the six jewel  
  
princesses. They were also ordered to not tell Kagome. Sesshoumaru sighed and went in search  
  
of Kagome thinking, 'What does father have against Kagome? Can't he see that she is a sweet,  
  
intelligent girl?'  
  
Sesshoumaru found Kagome sitting on the grass staring at the flowers and smiling. 'She  
  
looks so lovely like that.' Sesshoumaru had gotten use to those thoughts, though he wouldn't  
  
admit it to anyone.  
  
"Kagome, I am going to have to leave for a period of time." stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Can I come?" asked Kagome.  
  
'I don't see why not.' thought Sesshoumaru. 'All father said was to not tell her. He didn't  
  
say I couldn't bring her.' "Yes, you can come. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku are coming as well."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Bella, I paid a fortune to have this old women tell me how we can get you a better  
  
future!" stated Sarah happily. Bella looked at the women and sat down.  
  
"I see a bright future, but one wrong move, and everything will come crashing down."  
  
stated the old women.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inutaisho glared at Kagome as he watched Sesshoumaru pull Kagome onto his horse.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome rode toward the north, Inuyasha to the south, and Miroku and Sango  
  
searching right here, in the west. "Kagome." stated Inutaisho with malice. "I have the feeling you  
  
are much more than what you act to be."  
  
Inuyasha's mother touched Inutaisho's arm and smiled. Inutaisho hugged his mate and  
  
stared out the window once again.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"OW!" Kagome stopped her reading and opened her door. There was a man, beating a  
  
little girl with a whip.   
  
"Stop!" yelled Kagome when she saw him raising his whip again.   
  
"Who are you? Keep out of business that does not concern you." replied the man.  
  
Kagome quickly pulled the crying girl away and shielded her with her own body.   
  
"Move! Or I'll whip you too!" said the man annoyed. Kagome didn't budge. The man  
  
brought the whip down, only to find it missing. The next thing he knew, he felt unbearable pain  
  
in his back and fell down crying in pain.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the whip and walked toward Kagome to see if she was okay. Kagome  
  
smiled at Sesshoumaru, which resulted in Sesshoumaru's heart skipping a beat. Kagome looked  
  
at the little girl and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Rin's okay, thanks for saving me." stated the little girl with a wide smile. Kagome  
  
looked at Sesshoumaru with puppy dog eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed, and nodded.  
  
'That always works.' thought Kagome as she brought the little girl to her room, followed  
  
by Sesshoumaru.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Kagome carefully wrapped bandages around Rin's wounds. Sesshoumaru just sat on the  
  
bed and watched Kagome work with fascination.   
  
Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome sat next to him with Rin on  
  
her lap. "Thank you." whispered Kagome, as she gave Sesshoumaru a wide smile. "Can I please  
  
bring Rin with me?"  
  
"If you take care of her. I have no experience with children, especially human children."  
  
stated Sesshoumaru. Kagome took that as a yes and gave Sesshoumaru a small hug that startled  
  
him.   
  
'Kagome, look at what you did to me.' thought Sesshoumaru. 'Your making me feel  
  
emotions I haven't experienced since my mother's death.'   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Father you must be going crazy!" grunted Inuyasha. "What do you expect me to do?  
  
Tear up all the women's clothes? At least Miroku has Sango to check the symbols for him, and  
  
Sesshoumaru has Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha stopped at a restaurant and decided to think while he ate some food. 'No good  
  
thinking on an empty stomach.' thought Inuyasha. 'Kikyou, I wish you were here. Then you can  
  
do the checking, and I won't have to look like a perverted demon.'  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"OUT!" screamed Sango as she tossed Miroku out the window. "Perverted, good for  
  
nothing, stupid, ugly, demon." screeched Sango as she went back to bed.  
  
From outside, three feet into the ground, Miroku sighed, "It was worth it." then Miroku  
  
fainted into oblivion.   
  
"Why me?" asked Sango as she snuggled back into her covers. "I hope Sesshoumaru is  
  
taking care of Kagome." 'Of course he will, even a little kid can see that prince Sesshoumaru has  
  
fallen in love with a human. Though I doubt he will admit it. '   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly got dressed, since he couldn't sleep and quietly opened Kagome's  
  
door and walked in. He sat by Kagome's bed and watched her sleep with Rin snuggled into her.  
  
Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and tucked the strand of hair on Kagome's face behind her ear.  
  
Kagome feeling the touch stirred.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly brought his hand back as to not wake Kagome, only to find that  
  
Kagome's eyes opened. "Can't sleep?" asked Kagome. Before Sesshoumaru could answer,  
  
Kagome had laid Rin down and gotten out of bed.   
  
Kagome gently pulled Sesshoumaru up and led him outside. They sat outside, with  
  
Kagome in her robes, staring at the stars and moon. "Hurry, make a wish!" urged Kagome when  
  
she spotted a shooting star. Sesshoumaru didn't really believe in these things, but he did anyway.  
  
"What did you wish for?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I can't tell you." replied Kagome.  
  
"Oh, and why not?" asked Sesshoumaru as he gave Kagome one of his rare smiles.   
  
"Because if I did, the wish won't come true." stated Kagome. "But I'll tell you after it  
  
comes true."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped Kagome in his tail when he noticed her shivering.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently lifted Kagome into his lap and continued to watch the stars. When he heard  
  
the even breathing of Kagome, he knew she had fell asleep. Gently, Sesshoumaru carried  
  
Kagome back to her bed and laid her next to Rin.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome again before returning to his own room, not really  
  
sleeping, but just laying there until sunrise.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"AH!" screamed Sango.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Miroku as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"When did you get into my bed?" asked Sango seething with anger.   
  
"When I pulled myself out of the ground." replied Miroku with a yawn. "Your skin is  
  
really..."  
  
Bam, whack, smash, crack, this went on over and over again, until Miroku didn't have a  
  
single unbroken bone left. With a last kick, Sango left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review! 


	9. Life Just Became Worse

DL: Once again, I am stuck with DG's stories! People! Have pity on me! All she did was give me  
  
an outline! That really helps! So, the writing will be quite slow, since I am going to being doing  
  
five stories at once!  
  
Shippo: She's in a bad mood, because DG blackmailed her into doing it. ^_^  
  
Kagome: Can we start?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Sure. (Grabs Kagome and drags her into a spare room.)  
  
Kagome: That wasn't what I was talking about, (sweat drop.) But who's complaining?  
  
Inuyasha: I am!  
  
DL: Any way, I don't own Inuyasha, and I never will!  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Life Just Became Worse  
  
  
  
It had been three whole months, and everyone has returned to the Western Castle.  
  
Everyone was glad to be back, sort of.  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
  
  
Finally I'm home! I thought as I limped in with the aid of many servants. Sango sure is  
  
something. After half an hour, I finally made it into the throne room. I was late. Is it me, or is  
  
everyone glaring at me?   
  
"Miroku." growled Inutaisho. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I am handicapped?" I suggested, hoping I would make it out alive. To my relief,  
  
Inutaisho nodded his head.  
  
From the looks of all the happy and smiley faces, I guess all the princesses are found.  
  
When I said smiley and happy faces, that excluded Sesshoumaru. Just in case you wanted to  
  
know. What's this? It seems like Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a child. Wait, did they speed  
  
grow her? No, she must have been adopted.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts when Inutaisho stated happily. "All the princesses are  
  
here, and let me introduce them to you."  
  
I drooled as I looked at all the beautiful women before my gaze.   
  
~Sesshoumaru POV~  
  
  
  
I watched as Miroku drooled, I am truly disgusted with him at times. I brought my  
  
attention back to my Father as he began to announce the princesses.   
  
"This is the eldest princess, Kikyou. Being a miko all her life, she specializes in miko  
  
powers and the bow and arrow." stated my father. I watched as Inuyasha's mouth dropped wide  
  
open. I could tell Inuyasha was really happy.  
  
"Unfortunately, from what I know, the second princess is in the clutches of the most evil  
  
being, Naraku." continued my father. "We will save her as soon as we can, but for now, I'll  
  
introduce the remaining princesses. The third princess is Sango, who specializes with all kinds of  
  
weapons, and demon exterminating. " I watched as Miroku, like Inuyasha, had his mouth drop to  
  
the floor.  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
  
  
"When did you find out?" asked Miroku with a dazed look.  
  
"I found out when I left you!" yelled Sango, slapping Miroku yet again.  
  
"Oh yeah, why did you leave?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Because of your wandering hand, and perverted brain!"  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
  
  
I wonder what happened? Probably just another cat fight they got into, but I know Sango  
  
likes Miroku.  
  
"Next, we have the fourth princess, Bella! Who specializes,...." I snapped my head up to  
  
see Bella. Oh, no, please, why? Sesshoumaru must have felt me tense, because he grabbed my  
  
hand and gently squeezed it. I calmed down a little, but not much.  
  
"...." continued Inutaisho, he must be trying to think of something Bella specializes in. I  
  
really wanted to say that she specialized in seducing men, and ordering me around, but I kept my  
  
mouth shut.  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
"Okay, lets move on, next we have Niki." continued my father, but I wasn't paying  
  
attention. I know Kagome is not happy and feeling stressed. "Then last of all, is the sixth  
  
princess, Kali!"  
  
As soon as my father finished, Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and left. I followed, only to  
  
be stopped by my father's hand. I really wanted to growl, but I had to show respect to my father,  
  
so I kept it in. I watched as my father dismissed everyone. The he turned to me, and motioned for  
  
me to sit down.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I know you won't like this, but you must do as I tell you, or...lets just say,  
  
you won't like the results." stated my father. I know I won't like this, one little bit.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. (Wanna know what Inutaisho told Sesshoumaru? Well, I'm not  
  
gonna!)  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
How can I do it? I asked myself as I strolled down the road in the garden. I heard yelling  
  
and slapping, and I was at the scene in a flash. I watched as Bella slapped Kagome again, with a  
  
crying Rin behind Kagome.   
  
"Stop it!" screamed Rin as she stood in front of Kagome. I better do something before  
  
things turn ugly. I was going to stop, when my father's words came back to me. I closed my eyes  
  
and used all my will power to look emotionless, then I walked up to them.  
  
Bella stopped slapping Kagome when I arrived. I walked up to them, and asked, "What's  
  
wrong?"  
  
"Kagome betrayed me, and I am just teaching her to learn her place." stated Bella. Bella  
  
raised her hand to slap Kagome again, but I stopped her. Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "Are  
  
you trying to protect a servant?"  
  
I contained my urge to growl and faced Kagome. I couldn't bare to look at Kagome, but I  
  
had too. I used all my will just to bring up my hand. SLAP! The sound echoed throughout the  
  
courtyard. It hurt me a lot when I slapped Kagome, and wanted to rush to her side and tell her I'm  
  
sorry, but I didn't.  
  
I kept my emotionless mask on, and commanded. "Leave, and go do what a servant  
  
should do." I watched as Kagome ran away, I knew she was hurting, but I was too. I was brought  
  
out of my painful thoughts when Rin started yelling at me.  
  
"Why did you hurt Kagome-nee-chan? Rin hate you!" I watched as Rin ran away, trying  
  
to find Kagome. I resisted the urge to look for Kagome too.   
  
"That was so great!" exclaimed Bella. "I feel so much better!" My hand twitched to rip  
  
Bella apart. That was when I noticed my hand was covered in blood, Kagome's blood. I felt  
  
horrible.  
  
"I'll take you back to your chambers" I stated as a happy Bella followed behind me.   
  
Sorry Kagome, I apologized in my mind, I really had to do it, for your safety.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
  
  
I can't believe Sesshoumaru slapped me. I thought he was going to save me, like always,  
  
but I was wrong. I have no one, NO ONE!" I screamed at the sky. I slowly plopped down onto  
  
the grassy forest ground and looked into the pond at my reflection. I stared at the wound that  
  
Sesshoumaru so mercilessly inflicted on me, it was deep, and it hurt, but what hurt most was my  
  
heart.  
  
I touched my wound, this is Sesshoumaru's claw marks. It will probably leave a scar for  
  
all eternity, I thought to myself as hatred slowly wiggled its way into my heart. I didn't notice,  
  
not did I care. I just wanted everyone who hurt and lied to me to feel the same pain I am feeling  
  
right now. Even if it meant hurting innocent people, or demons.   
  
"Why am I hated so!" I screamed as a I glowed a dark black color. "Probably the worst  
  
mistake that I ever made was being born. I should have never entered this world." I stated with  
  
anger dripping off each word. "I was hated ever since birth, I know I was adopted. My surrogate  
  
mother hated me, if isn't for my father, I wouldn't even be here. He was the only one who cared  
  
and loved me."  
  
"After his death, I have been treated as a servant, working from sunrise to later after  
  
sunset. I never complained. When I finally thought I had found happiness, the one I love turned  
  
on me mercilessly. He sided with Bella. I know Bella is beautiful, and I could never match her,  
  
but did he have to break my heart and scar my face?"  
  
I screamed out all my frustration as I pounded my hand three feet into the ground,  
  
drawing lots of blood, I didn't care. I didn't even notice I had punded my fist three feet into the  
  
ground. I wanted to spend the whole night in the forest, who would care anyway. Just as I was  
  
going to drift of to sleep, I remembered Rin. "Rin! I can't leave Rin by herself. Sesshoumaru  
  
might hurt her."  
  
I couldn't move, due to blood lose and exhaustion, so I just laid on the forest ground and  
  
watched the water.   
  
"I can help you overcome your pain." stated a voice.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
~Rin's POV~  
  
  
  
I cried as I ran in search of Kagome-nee-chan. "Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like Rin and  
  
Kagome-nee-chan anymore." I cried as I ran into Sango.   
  
"What's wrong, Rin?" asked Sango.  
  
"Sesshoumaru hurt Kagome-nee-chan." I cried, leaving out the sama after Sesshoumaru.  
  
He didn't deserve to be respected. "Kagome-nee-chan ran away, and Rin can't find her. Rin is  
  
worried!"  
  
Sango patted my head and left a note saying she needed to go somewhere. Sango grabbed  
  
my hand and we went in search of Kagome.   
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
  
  
I hope they find Kagome soon. I can't believe she isn't back yet! It's almost dinner time. I  
  
know I hurt her, but she has to come back, she has nowhere else to go. I wanted to dash off and  
  
search for Kagome myself, but stopped, when I saw Bella and father walking toward me.   
  
Kagome, please be alright. I turned and faced Bella and my father. "Let's go have dinner.  
  
Sango will not be joining us. She said she had something to do." My father nodded his head, and  
  
we went in for dinner. My mind kept wandering back to Kagome, and where she was.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
~Three days later~  
  
  
  
I raced out of my chambers when I heard Sango had arrived back. When I arrived at the  
  
gate, everyone was there. I watched as Sango walk in with a solemn expression, followed by Rin.  
  
Where's Kagome? No, she has to be here somewhere.  
  
"Sango! Welcome back!" greeted Miroku. Sango nodded her head in acknowledgment  
  
and was going to return to her chambers when Rin suddenly brought everyone's attention back.  
  
"Kagome-nee-chan!" cried Rin as she launched herself into Kagome's embrace. I felt  
  
relief wash over. Sango ran up to Kagome and hugged her. Miroku smiled and hugged Kagome,  
  
as his hands traveled south. I wanted to growl, and kill him, but I restrained myself.   
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
  
  
I grabbed Miroku's hand and smiled sweetly as if nothing happened. I watched as Bella  
  
stomped up to me, and demand, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Sorry Mistress, I got lost in the forest." I stated emotionlessly as I bowed and left. Before  
  
I could though, Rin asked a question.  
  
"Kagome-nee-chan, how's your wound." I touched my bandaged face and smiled a forced  
  
smile. Then I left for the servant's chambers, followed by Rin.   
  
"Stop!" screamed Bella. "I want my room cleaned, and everything polished." I nodded my  
  
head and left.  
  
  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
What happened? Kagome seems to have changed. I listened as Rin asked how was  
  
Kagome's wound. I flinched, remembering that I was the one who inflicted it. I know it was  
  
deep, and that it would scar.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears as Kagome obediently did as Bella commanded. Kagome.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
please read and review! What happened to Kagome? Who was the person she met? Are things  
  
really as they appear to be? 


	10. Treaties, Plans, and Decisions

DL: Hi! Everyone, if you haven't read my new fic. PLEASE, check it out. I'll talk about it more  
  
at the end.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I can't believe DL made me slap MY Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: She's MINE!  
  
Kagome: I'm not a possession!  
  
DL: Okay, as they continue arguing, lets begin.  
  
Rin: DL don't own us, and is pissed off at DG.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
  
  
Treaties, Plans, and Decisions   
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
It has been a week since that incident. I will never forget what happened that night. I will  
  
make everyone who hurt me pay. "Rin." I called. I watched as Rin quickly bounded to my side  
  
and smiled at me. "I will be going to the market tomorrow morning to buy Princess Bella's  
  
things. I would like you to come with me."  
  
"Okay!" replied Rin enthusiastically. "But Rin still don't like Princess Bella. She is mean  
  
and cranky. I hate her."  
  
"So do I." I stated. "But I'll deal with that. Now go to bed Rin." Rin quickly walked  
  
toward the servants chambers and scrambled into bed. I sat on the steps and stared at the stars  
  
and recalled what I overheard from Lord Inutaisho.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
I carried the usual tea to Bella's chambers, when I walked across Lord Inutasiho's. I  
  
stopped, when I heard my name mention. I moved closer to the door and listened.  
  
"I want to get rid of that servant Kagome as soon as possible." stated Inutaisho.  
  
"Do you want us to kick her out tomorrow?" asked Jaken.  
  
"No, she'll want revenge that way." replied Inutasiho.   
  
Seems like you got it. But what you don't know is that I already want revenge. I stopped  
  
my train of thoughts when the talking resumed.  
  
"Then what do you want?" asked Myouga, the advisor.  
  
"I want her dead."   
  
I clutched the tray of tea until it cracked and hurried away. So, Lord Inutaisho is planning  
  
my death. To bad you won't succeed.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Kagome." stated Bella with an air of authority. "I am giving you three days to get all  
  
these things." Bella tossed me a long list of materials.   
  
"Yes, Princess Bella." I replied dully. "I'll be back in three days." I got off the ground  
  
from the kneeling position and left.  
  
I held Rin's hand as I left the palace with the other servants out to the market too. As  
  
soon as we reached the market, I grabbed Rin's hand and left in the crowd so the other servants  
  
wouldn't notice.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
~Naraku's POV~  
  
"Princess, what brings you here?" I asked as I gave a low bow. I watched as my princess  
  
sat on the futon and took out a list.  
  
"Call in Urasue, the potion maker." my princess commanded. No one could see the  
  
princess's face, for it was covered in a dark blue veil. I waited for a few seconds before Urasue  
  
scrambled in.   
  
"Milady." stated Urasue as she fell to her knees. "What may I do for you?"  
  
I watched as my princess tossed the list toward Urasue who easily caught it. "I want all  
  
these potions made in three days. If you aren't done by then, you can hand me your head." I could  
  
see Urasue tremble as she bowed and quickly scrambled away.  
  
"Princess." I called. "You can't have possible came here just to ask for some potions."  
  
"Naraku, you know me to well." replied the princess. "Yes, I also came here because I  
  
want to speak to the Eastern Lord. Arrange that meeting for me."   
  
I nodded my head at left her majesties presence to do as I was bid.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
I stood behind my princess as she talked to the Eastern Lord. "I'll help you destroy the  
  
Western Lands." stated my princess. "If you will help me find the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"What is the Shikon Jewel?" asked the Eastern Lord.  
  
"It is a light blue ball that will fit in your palm. It is something that my family lost many  
  
centuries ago."   
  
"Fine, then we have a deal."   
  
I followed my princess as she headed out. "Princess, what if he decides to use the Jewel  
  
himself?"  
  
"It's not possible. Only the jewel princesses and I can't activate the Shikon, unless one of  
  
us touches it, it will remain dormant. Just like any Jewel, it will not have any power."   
  
"Why do you need the Jewel?" I asked.  
  
"I don't need the Jewel, but it will help me in bathing this world in darkness. Even  
  
without it, my powers are way above the jewel princesses. Especially if they haven't even found  
  
their true power. Even if they do, they still have to learn their ultimate attack to defeat me. And if  
  
I am correct, it is impossible. They have to think and work as one."  
  
I nodded my head at her words. "Wouldn't the Eastern Lord gain a lot of power if he  
  
controls the East, North, South, and West?"  
  
"Naraku, you don't obviously think I 'll let him rule, do you? As soon as the Jewel is in  
  
my hands, I will rule this world in darkness. I will destroy all the Lords."  
  
"Of course Princess. You are the Sovereign of Darkness."  
  
"Naraku, another thing, I want to meet Kagura and Kanna."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
~Sesshoumaru's POV~  
  
I watched as Kagome returned from her errand. I miss her so much. I want to hold her in  
  
my arms forever, to never let go, but if I do, it will endanger her life.   
  
"Princess Bella, here are the things you ordered for." stated Kagome bringing in all  
  
Bella's stuff. I glared at Bella with disdain. I can't believe father wants me to marry her.  
  
~Falshback~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I know you like Kagome." stated my Father. "But you are a prince, and  
  
she is a servant."  
  
"She is not." I argued.  
  
"She is." stated my father firmly. "That is why I want you to stay away from her, and treat  
  
her as a servant. I also want you to marry Bella, and in no way upset her. Or else, I will  
  
personally kill Kagome."  
  
"But Father!" I yelled with hatred. "I don't want to marry Bella. I want Kagome."  
  
"Go ahead, unless you wish her an early death." I ground my teeth together at my father's  
  
words, but nodded my head nonetheless. "I don't want to see you being nice to Kagome in any  
  
way. If she continues to follow you, I will give her a painful death."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
At least the marriage won't happen until the war is over. I might be able to sort  
  
everything out before the marriage happens. So right now, the main thing is for Kagome to stay  
  
alive. Kagome forgive me, this is the only way to protect you.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
DL: PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO, CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC! It is a Harry Potter/ Inuyasha  
  
crossover. It's called Attending Hogwarts. The main pairing is Sess/Kag! It is a rewritten version  
  
of Harry Potter and the Sorcerous Stone, with the addition of the Inuyasha cast. 


End file.
